A motor of a boat is typically an outboard motor cooled during operation by drawing water for cooling from the body of water in which the boat is operated. The cooling water is circulated through a coolant system of the motor, after which the water is discharged back to the body of water.
This is typically an efficient way to cool a motor assuming that the water is relatively pure. However, impurities, such as salt or other minerals, are frequently present, either dissolved and/or suspended, in the water. After operation of the boat in this way, residues of these impurities may be found to remain within the cooling system of the motor.
Consequently, it is a prudent practice to flush the cooling system of the motor after operation to rinse away residues of these impurities so as to prevent their crystallization in the cooling system. Many boats have multiple motors and so the amount of time and expense to carry out this prudent practice on a frequent basis is a significant issue in motor maintenance.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of past approaches and the problems that remain unsolved.